


Good Morning

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy, OTP Feels, Protective Percy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: A light amount of fluff! A quick blurb with this prompt: Fluff prompt: “You are very endearing when you’re half-asleep”





	Good Morning

The morning sun streams in through the window lazily. On this Sunday morning, even the sun seems reluctant to rise. Annabeth stirs and makes a small noise as she blinks into consciousness. She closes her eyes and readjusts her body so that she is closer to Percy. 

Percy radiates heat like no other while he sleeps, which helps Annabeth when she gets cold. Right now, he is doing his job perfectly. She drapes her arm over his bare chest and drifts back to sleep. 

Just as she slips back into slumber, Percy wakes up. He blearily blinks as he takes in the light in the room. He smiles when he finds Annabeth curled around him. He takes his left hand and strokes the hair framing her tanned face. A bubble of adoration raises in his chest and he thanks the gods that she was with him, right here and right now. 

He would do anything for her. He couldn’t believe how much love he held for the girl in his arms. When Percy first fell in love with her, he was scared by the depths of his feelings for her. But he knows she feels the same for him. 

He continues to stare at the love of his life while she moves. Eventually, she lifts her head and slowly opens her eyes. Percy grins widely and says, “You’re very endearing when you’re half asleep.”

“At least I don’t drool,” Annabeth quips, not missing a beat while she slowly wakes up. She smiles at Percy’s expression. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he says, leaning down to kiss her. It has been several years since their first kiss (and a couple years after their first romantic kiss) and he still kisses Annabeth every single opportunity he got. 

Annabeth moves closer, tucking her head under his chin. She hooks her leg over his legs and repositions her arm. She is warm, happy, and in love. 

At the same time, unbeknownst to them, they both think, _I can’t believe I got so lucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
